gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls VI: Aldmeris
The Elder Scrolls VI: Aldmeris is a game set in the continent of Aldmeris and is 90 years after the events of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The game revolves around Aldmeris fighting for Colonialism over Imperialism. The player has to choose between factions once again and help with the Aldmeris War for Colonialism. Plot It is now 4E 291, and the Dragons are long gone. It starts with a child and following a friend into a cave which ends up caving in. He is then taken by a man named Brad Arclight and is taken to Arclight World and is given the Voice of the Gods, a powerful shout that can allow him to rip through a brick wall and even a cell door. He is referred to as a Foretold, one being of a Prophecy and a prophecy alone. 18 years later, the Foretold has moved (only if Imperial or Colonial is chosen) to either the Province Colonial Ridge (Colonial Province) or Shade (Imperials). Differences between the Imperials and Colonials begin to cause tensions when both are interfering with each other's progress. Setting Unlike the previous games having been all set in Tamriel, this game takes place in Aldermis. Aldmeris is torn between Imperials rejecting Imperialism (The Colonials) and the Imperials. The Colonials are descendants of an Imperials that were exiled to Homefell, a poor province that is greatly ignored by most of the Empire. However a hold and Governor was established on the Independent provinces thanks to the Orsimer and Altmer living on the Province. Concurrently the Foretold War that has been ongoing since the dawn of time is set as the main questline alongside the War for Colonialism questline. The player takes control of a Foretold, a powerful adolescent who has the power to use the Voice of the Gods. Protectors of the Foretold, the Arclights who escaped to a realm provided by the Gods during the beginning of the Foretold War. It was caused by the first prophecy saying that a child would save the world from the Underworld King, Eooloch. New creatures and beings such as Wendigoes, Werefoxes, Demons, Banshees and Imps appear in the game. Races Playable *Orsimer (Orcs) *Imperial (Humans) *Colonial (Humans) *Altmer (High Elves) *Bosmer (Wood Elves) *Dunmer (Dark Elves) *Khajiit (Felines) *Argonians (Lizards) *Nord (Humans) *Oni (Dark Demons) Non-Playable *Druids (Humans) - Druids act as Emissaries to many organizations that don't "exist". They are Neutral to the Foretold and can also be used as messengers. Creatures and animals *Wolves *Giants *Mammoths *Slaughterfish *Salmon *Wendigo (also playable) *Foxes *Demons *Werewolves (also playable) **Werebears (Also playable) **Werefoxes (also playable) Travel Aldermis retains the traditional open-world gameplay found in the Elder Scrolls series. The landscape can be freely roamed either in first person or third person point of view. Aldermis gives the choice of traveling on horseback, running, flying or walking. When a new location is discovered, it is added to the map. Thenceforward, the location can be fast-traveled to. Locations *Provinces **Drekiheim **Colonial Ridge **Shade **Homefall *Islands **Shade Islands *Realms **Arclight City Events *Aldmeris War for Colonialism (Player controlled outcome) **Springshore Offensive **Battle in the Cave of Peace **Siege of Shrubleaf **Capture of Fort SURPRISE **Sack of Surprise Overwatch **Battle of Surprise Quest ending choice: **Sacking of Shade Islands **or; Sacking of Sunshine Coast *Foretold Wars (Scripted Outcome) Category:Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:The Elder Scrolls